1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device to palletise yarn packages which is suitable to be fitted downstream of yarn package production machines such as winding machines, fly frames, high-draft finishing machines, open-end spinning machines, two-for-one twisting machines, bobbin winders, take-up headstocks for synthetic yarns,etc.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Such yarn packages may be formed of threads of continuous fibres, such as manmade fibres for instance, or of threads of discontinuous fibres, such as wool, cotton, etc. for instance.
To be more exact, this invention concerns a device able to transfer the yarn packages produced from a yarn package production machine and to load those packages in an orderly manner on pallets, in boxes or on any other means suitable for the purpose.
The device of the invention comprises means suitable to support the yarn packages being palletised or packed, such means being also able to cooperate momentarily with storage zones for the palletised or packed yarn packages.
The words "yarn packages" are used here as a generic name for any type of yarn package or roving package normally wound in cylindrical or truncated-cone packages since the invention is suitable for all applications like those cited herein.
It is known that yarn packages in the textile industry are handled by means of creels, support with bars, pallets, etc.
The yarn packages are taken from their production machines and are generally stored momentarily on supports by hand or by the employment of robots, which engage one or more yarn packages at a time and deliver them to a provisional support.
The yarn packages are conveyed thereafter to the next processing stations, where they are taken from the provisional support.
There are cases in which the yarn packages require a final or almost final packaging while still at their production machine, namely when the yarn packages are intended for dispatch and have to be positioned in an orderly manner on pallets, in boxes or on other suitable supports.
The problems linked to the engagement and delivery of yarn packages are known both as regards the work involved and the relative costs.
DE 3.244.925 discloses a robotized device which performs a to-and-fro activity, engaging one or two yarn packages at a time and delivering them to the pins of a creel. This robot has to carry out all the movements and positioning each time with relatively long working times.
Moreover, this robotized device entails structural limitations of its usage since creels which are too long or too high involve such heavy downtimes that this device becomes unworkable.
Furthermore, the reciprocal positioning of the production machine, robotized device and creel, or transient support or momentary storage point, has to be very accurate, for otherwise the system does not work.
Besides, the robotized device requires the employment of complex programming, controlling and governing systems and therefore entails high costs of manufacture, working and maintenance.
The trade journal "Melliand Textilberichte, International Textile Reports" 65 (1984) Aug., No. 8, Wuerzburg, Germany shows on page 504 a robot cooperating with a plurality of machines, which in this case are open-end spinning machines. The robot is installed on a trolley able to move crosswise to the open-end spinning machines and engages the yarn packages discharged from each spinning machine so as to arrange them on pallets.
Besides the drawbacks described earlier, a device of this type is suitable to make up a complete pallet load with the yarn packages taken from a spinning machine but does not comprise means to convey partly completed pallet loads to storage zones and to bring the pallets back later for completion of the pallet load.
IT 83325 A/86 belonging to the present applicant indicates embodiments suitable to overcome the above problems, but the device disclosed in this document concerns substantially the loading of momentary storage points in general and it is not intended to serve a specific type of support such as a pallet unless it is equipped with expensive and complicated special means which cannot be compared with a precisely prepared device from a functional point of view.
IT 83324 A/87 belonging to the present applicant discloses a method to load yarn packages on transient storage points, whereby the presence of the storage point is checked and the required position for loading the yarn packages on the storage point is identified.
IT 83366 A/88, also belonging to the present applicant, discloses a device suitable in a specific way to engage and load yarn packages in an orderly manner on pallets. This device is particularly intended for the complete or partial formation of pallet loads on pallets which are normally left at the formation point or close thereto.
Likewise, the auxiliary materials required for the packaging such as cardboard sheets or wooden pallets are taken preferably from appropriate storage points located at the pallet load formation position.
The present applicant has designed, tested and embodied a device suitable to handle textile yarn packages for their orderly positioning on pallets or in feed boxes or other suitable supports in superimposed layers.
The invention is set forth in the main claim, while the dependent claims describe various characterizations of the invention.
The present applicant has the purpose of achieving a plurality of advantages, the main one of which is to have available a multipurpose device able to overcome any problem concerning the lay-out and the yarn package production machines and linked to the loading of yarn packages on pallets or the like.
The device must possess in particular its own independence regarding supplies of accessories required for the pallet, such as cardoboard sheets and wooden supports, and must be able to carry out movement of the pallets both in the zones neighbouring the yarn packaging position and in distant zones such as storage points far from the department where the yarn packages are formed.
The device of the invention can also work as a stationary unit at an appropriate point for collection of the plurality of yarn packages; this point will be located far from the units which form the yarn packages.
These and other purposes and the relative advantages and still further advantages will be made clear hereinafter.